narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sukinōka
gives to her patients.}} (鋤農家, ) is a of , and a well-renowned of the village. Spending a long time in studying the human psychology, 's abilities as a Tokubetsu Jōnin had become exceptional. She possesses great conversational skills to accompany her chosen occupation and an above average counseling expertise. On the other hand, as a Kunoichi, her skills are very competitive in spite of a sophisticated appearance. Notably, she displays grand prowess in and is further classified as a of Sunagakure. An influential member of the village's populace, gained an honorable repute and the moniker Big Sister (姉鋤農家, Ane Sukinōka), that reflects her sisterly relationship with almost everyone. Appearance always possesses a wide smile, accompanied by ephemeral blushing of her cheeks. Befitting the typical expression, is surrounded by a lively atmosphere, which her bedimmed workroom truly contrasts with. A result of this mere wonder caused wrongful lawbreakers to undergo relaxed discussions instead of the usual nervousness they should feel. Even so, some without enough mingling with see an imposing figure of mere superiority. This may be invoked by her appearance, that mirrors the femme fatale archetype. A facade of her age in early thirties, fairly looks young and attractive, having a well-endowed body and bodacious feminine figure of smooth and fair skin. In her early adult years, she began to wear cosmetics. Luckily, it did not affect her facial skin and remained at its smooth and fair state. Although desirable indeed, she is strangely uninterested with love for human beings. She has likeness instead for animals and opts to don animal adornments above her hair. Furthermore, she has an almost doll-like figure, born with long limbs and abnormally colored irises in a pale shade of red. However, her eyes of peculiarity slowly turn into a darker shade in the state of intense emotions. Its transition undergoes a gradient color effect from pale red to darker shades; an enigmatic phenomena that occurs in her irises. In presumable relation with this marvel, has an almost blurry vision that heavily affected her childhood, causing migraine and headaches. It is later aided by a red pair of corrective eyeglasses which is still worn by . In terms of dressing, her clothes are primarily provocative and belongs to Chinese themes. Made of wool and other materials, it provides comfort for and apparently adjusted with the styling. Coloring the wool fabric are distinct shades of red and a partly black coloration for margins and details. wears a cheongsam that is modified in some details. Red serves as its main coloration and at every end, gold margins are elaborately put around. Like said, the outfit is modified and the top part is one of the parts changed. Instead of enclosing the square-shaped buttons, only two were always kept buttoned and the rest leave space for her large breasts, covered in black bra. Its initially long sleeves were also cut to shorten them both and provide holes where her shoulders can be completely seen. On the topic of her bottom clothing, the qipao skirt is lengthened to reach the ground. Elaborate black margins occupy the borders of the front side, which also covers her black lower lingerie. It is odd that leaves a large part of her lingerie seen, but she apparently claims that it feels more comfortable. Covering her feet are knee-high boots that are composed of red and white leather. The fancy footwear has rather high heels and possesses a black coloration. A similarly colored pair of sleevelets also serve as the covering of her arms, since the cheongsam's sleeves do not completely cover her upper limbs. Personality As a well-known counselor in Sunagakure, people expect Sukinōka to bestow advices that promote wellness and health in different aspects of life. Her solicitous personality molds the words that come out of her mouth, expressing it in a soothing manner. When conversing with others, she becomes more interested to what they say and does her best to relate with them. Sukinōka also has a penchant of telling jokes, notably puns, but often becomes nonsense. Should the conversation come out this way, she simply gets out of the scene to avoid embarrassment. Her reactions to abashment are melancholic; strangely thinking that others wouldn't understand her. Actually, some cannot really comprehend her erratic persona. Sukinōka cannot control herself at pathetic sights. Seeing that she is a Medical-nin, her soft and easily-touched personality may have inspired her to become one and help those in need. During the morning, Sukinōka prefers to isolate herself before going outside. When someone enters her office, she can be found writing romance-genre novellas on her table, as she basks in the sunlight passing through her window. She has passion for writing, but they often end up in a surprising devastation. She isn't a fan of "happy-ever-after" and strictly believes that humans are too demanding, unlike in the fictional "fairy tales". One novella she had written even rose to fame in Sunagakure, namely Striving to Start Anew (開始改めて迄努力, Kaishi Aratamete Made Doryoku). Sukinōka leans toward peace and would only fight if necessary. Despite her plethora of combat skills, she claims that she is not a skirmisher and prefers to take the support role. It is noted that she does not raise her voice at any situation. Instead, at incidents that completely anger her, Sukinōka switches to monotone and avoids eye contact with anyone. She keeps quiet for days until her irritation fully passes. Nevertheless, animals would bring her back to joy in a snap. This is due to her extreme fondness of them. When it all comes to animals, she loses her blissfulness to those who oppose her. According to her words, humans are "reckless" when it comes to deep love; and she would persistently reject the love letters sent to her. Meanwhile, animals are just "worthy of being loved". Sukinōka feels very pity for these critters and ceaselessly fights for their rights. She later became a vegetarian to sympathize, making her first step to animal protection. Her view to humans, including herself, are just queer. Its stem may be the persistent attempts of men to flirt or approach her in a perverted manner. Sukinōka strongly believes that humans are too crazy for love and just simply want to feed their fantasy; however, she includes herself. While animals can be accepted with ease, humans are so demanding and even wants to prove it through her demeanor to suitors. On the topic of her demeanor to village folk, Sukinōka has a delightful, overly-extroverted approach that attracted more and more friends. Most Sunagakure youth sees her as a sister-like figure, approaching her then giving away their gift handicrafts. Sukinōka gladly appreciates these things and has a penchant of squeezing the youngsters' cheeks. This demeanor earned her the nickname Big Sister (姉鋤農家, Ane Sukinōka) from the Sunagakure youths. Her approach to elders remain the same, but with a touch of respect and adoration. She would be the first to greet them as they see each other, showing the wide smile on her face. Sukinōka is noted to be greatly kindhearted to the aged since she understands that they have a continuously-shortening amount of time to spend on Earth. Her view of time is rather deep; wanting to spend her remaining moments with her "loved ones animals" and the ideal man she searches for. During counseling sessions, she even unceasingly tells that time is simultaneously spent with all creatures and wants them to understand it the way she does. Unlike her peculiar belief in love, which has an unknown origin, this one has its stem. Sukinōka's past life had been full of freedom and happiness; emotions that would make people think time is running fast. She promised that her adulthood would be spent on important stuff, like better education and promotion of peace. It gave her a drastic change in her views, but her smile would seemingly never go upside-down despite most circumstances. History Unlike most background stories, full of the saddest clichés, Sukinōka had one of the nearly-happiest life as a youth. Born an only progeny to an affluent family of doctors in Tanigakure, she was pampered too much with their money. Anything she had wanted was given to her as long as it would contribute to her physical, mental and emotional aspects of growth. Despite the over-indulgence, Sukinōka's natural benevolent character would always take over and the way her parents pampered her never affected her attitude. Her childhood playmates were lucky, since any newly-bought stuff Sukinōka has was shared with them. Even from this point, children were already starting to call her Big Sister (姉鋤農家, Ane Sukinōka). May it be food or clothes that Sukinōka gives away, she didn't care. She knew that her parents would still continue to provide her needs. The continuous cosseting didn't peeved her family, though, as her generosity doesn't fade away. Sukinōka's parents even liked the attitude she showed, but sometimes, it gets out of control and needed to ground her from going outside. Taking her personality into account, the signature smile on her face had been present since then until her father ceased to live, after succumbing to the wounds of a harsh disease. Nevertheless, her loneliness lasted for only a few days, believing that it's much more peaceful and happy in the afterlife. She instantly came back to her bliss and was further consolidated when she was given a puppy as a pet. It became a mere substitute while her father's presence was permanently absent. Considering this, she named the pet critter after her father, Kaju (果樹, Kaju). Following the events of her father's death, the family decided to reside in Sunagakure. The nuclear family reached the Sand Village by morning and were nearly knocked-out by heavy fatigue. They had a warm welcome into the village by Sukinōka's paternal grandparents, who apparently lived in the Sand Village since their marriage. They let the oppressed family reside in their rather small house built out of hardened clay, and had its own successful dimsum shop that serves sand dumpling (砂団子, Suna Dango). The floor was quite rough and made a hissing sound as the family walked atop of it, according to what recalls about the house. It was very distinct from the former house they had in Tanigakure. There were only two rooms, though; one room belonged to Sukinōka's grandparents and the other for her nuclear family. Right after reorganizing her clothes in the small drawers and cabinets, Sukinōka hurried down to the eatery. And after every activity, she would always rush to that same area. This may explain her interest in running a business, whatever it may be. Here she spent time helping her grandfather run the shop, bestowing Sukinōka with an entrepreneurial experience even as a child. The customers were so novel with Sukinōka's face and attitude, as it is rare for someone to be so happy at the center of a hot desert. It even honed her sociable demeanor to people as she served newly-met customers with her signature sweet smile. Despite the difficulty to adjust with the sandy atmosphere, hot temperature, and the village folk, the family promptly appreciated the area except for their pet dog Kaju. It should be noted that Sukinōka's life, beginning from her birth, followed an up-and-down pattern that evoked joyous jubilees and sad melancholics within the family. One year after she grew into a more independent kid, Sukinōka was enrolled into the Sunagakure Academy while sufficed by the financial earnings of her family. The money wasn't put into waste, though, since the female tyro excelled at all fields with flying colors, especially at medicine. She also expressed interest in taijutsu, but her family asked to halt her training for a week since she nearly broke her arm at one practice. Sukinōka graduated the Sunagakure Academy at the young age of nine, becoming a flourishing Genin. Now having her first rank as an official Kunoichi, Sukinōka wanted to be teamed up with two fellow Genins and a team leader. Therefore, she was grouped with a vigorous all-male team, and became their sole female member. It was hard to cope for her since they have different genders, not to mention the perverted personalities of her young teammates. Furthermore, the team is overly prone to skirmishes with other teams since their leader is too quarrelsome and hot-headed. Jobs and missions given to their group often end in senseless arguments between Sukinōka's two male teammates, while the lone kunoichi simply stays out of the scene. In spite of the difficulties and misunderstandings, these three young Genins were promoted to Chūnin rank simultaneously after three years. The kids were full of joy and the smiles on their faces wouldn't simply fade away. As it is apparently unexpected and that nobody really expected it, all Genin teams were also shocked to hear the good news. However, their alliance are not the only batch to graduate, and humbly shared their success with all teams. Post-ceremony, Sukinōka had admitted her true feelings to her male teammates that she really deeply cared for them despite the strained relationships within the team. This simply proves that her compassionate personality is still immediate until the present times. A Short Story: The Ascent of the Red Heaven It was dawn when Sunagakure authority called in the now Jōnin-level alliance of Sukinōka and her childhood teammates. It wasn't the first time they reunited, since the group made a good repute among the crowd and was listed top of reliable Shinobi teams. As their party promptly gathered at the office, along with the impatient and insensitive team leader, the leader of authority elucidated about the objectives at the sandy highlands outside the Sand Village. According to the governance and reliable sources, a community of so-called nomads had been found atop the towering sandy slopes, practicing some kind of "magic". Whether it may pose harm or not, the team is tasked to know information about it and the ambulant villagers. As they approach the group of huts, unknown people started to come out of their homes, staring at the group with their eyes surrounded by intricate red tattoos. The leader of the Jōnin team made the first move to verbally approach the dwellers, since he already wanted to accomplish the task. Sukinōka and her other two male allies stayed a few meters away from the conversation; all they could hear were mumbling and whispers as the eyes of the inhabitants were seemingly stuck onto them. A few moments after, their leader signaled his three subordinates to join him enter the hamlet, mingle with the people, and spend the morning learning new traditions and culture. Much to their surprise, the "magic" they apparently had wasn't even talked about or mentioned. The group also didn't see any suspicious sightings of it. They just returned to the village at high noon to report no harm is even near, but the question about the so-called "magic" is left unanswered. The authority was a bit dismayed with the result, and announced that another group be sent the next fortnight instead, due to schedule conflicts and the stacking tasks. Sukinōka returned home tired and was welcomed by the scent of fresh vegetables. She finished her lunch with family, but went out once more, much to the surprise of her widowed mother. She momentarily sat on a wooden bench to ponder about the heritage she knew, and ultimately led her back to the mysterious hamlet alone. This time, she unexpectedly saw the enigma's true answer, and her eyes, putting aside the villagers', were the only pair to see it. One of the mystics had recognized her from faraway and quickly invited her to the ceremony. As she went near, Sukinōka was amazed as a nonce bō made its way to her, aloft and apparently by itself. The grandest mystic of the village, who was revealed to be behind the "magic", spoke to Sukinōka and offered her a special lesson. This was the way to her discovery of Red Heaven, a fighting style that the nomads believed to be a step to divinity as one performs it constantly. Sukinōka took the chance, since her interest belonged to those kinds of techniques. She was invited over daily for a week by the mystic, to teach its principles and skirmish movements to Sukinōka. After this long span of time, every session had been worth it and successful. Sukinōka was later bestowed with the Red Moon Bō, trusting her with the job to spread their tradition among the Sunagakure civilization. And to end the suspicions regarding her new "friends", Sukinōka performed the same ceremony in front of the Sunagakure crowd, gathering people who also wanted to know about this enigmatic style of transcendence. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Even prior to becoming a Tokubetsu Jōnin, Sukinōka had always been a powerhouse of strength and speed. Far from being an abecedarian, the combat capacity she possesses had been firstly displayed when she entered the Sunagakure Academy. Since Sukinōka outclassed all of her favored fields, she decided to bring in taijutsu into the mix. Her first endeavor seemed as if she was born for it, with her grade surpassing those given to the young veterans. Despite her shown interest and affinity, her persistent focus at other subjects did not fade away. Sukinōka continued her rigorous practice until she nearly broke her arm at an instance; which alarmed her guardians to make her leave the training for a week. The incident, however, did not stopped Sukinōka to go on with her routine and immediately went back after she recuperated. Enduring no more unexpected accidents and becoming able to withstand her sparring-mates, her movement was properly honed and her reputation as a Kunoichi increased. Taijutsu became her niche while not letting go of her knowledge of Ninjutsus and other domains up to the present. Nevertheless, Taijutsu is much more dominant, followed by Ninjutsu and her capacity for nature transformations. When pushed into combat, she poses a heavy reliance on taijutsu moves, accompanied by her nonce Red Moon Bō. Her reflexes display grace and fierceness simultaneously, empowering the femme fatale image she possesses. Much like some taijutsu users, Sukinōka boasts a unique fighting style namely the Red Heaven. It was taught to her by solitary elders found residing atop a sandy mountain, a group which she and her alliance had encountered during a local operation. Since these highlands are rather near from Sunagakure, Sukinōka was too persistent to learn their style and traveled to their village every dusk. Wanting to spread their traditional fighting style throughout the land, they bestowed Sukinōka (seeing that she is nearer to the civilization) with the Red Moon Bō and its certain usage. Overjoyed by her newly-found power and style, she further leaned towards taijutsu and its regiments. Equipment Befitting the Red Heaven complex, Sukinōka is necessitated to use the nonce Red Moon Bō and its combat capabilities. Should the weapon be absent, the aforementioned fighting style would be nonsense and the pioneer potency of its techniques will be literally halved. Therefore it was a tough verdict for the tribe elders to whom to bestow their safeguarded bō; for there it relies the heart and life of their heritage and culture. The bō is nonce and no other tools are exactly same with it. Its loss would sadden their peregrine civilization; and it would feel as if their lives had been torn apart. Believing it was significant to the path to divinity and transcendence, the tiny tribe have strong faith and hope on whoever holds the Red Moon Bō, which is presently at the possession of Sukinōka. She has been indoctrinated on plying it in a week's time and no moment was wasted in her afternoon sessions. The competency she now has hold of is intensely astonishing, as if the bō is like a limb of her body. Her presiding over it is sublime but shady, seeing that Sukinōka only spent a few moments in working out, according to the elders. At the threshold, the bō was simply a bō, but post-training, Sukinōka had somehow pushed the weapon's competence to the limits. The Red Moon Bō's capability of shape-shifting and the simultaneous adjustments of its lengthy dimensions are utilized to expert-levels and does these in rapidity. This is made possible through its outlandish features that permit the user to adjure the tool to transform. Such methodology solely shows its versatility and literal flexibility in combat. Oddly, chakra can be flown throughout its length and appears to be reddish when contained within the bō. Without emanating the chakra, the user is rendered unable to manipulate the bō even with the use of Red Heaven Dominion. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Mental Prowess Trivia Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Kunoichi Category:Medic-nin